In an agricultural air seeder, seeds are conveyed by an air stream from a central hopper to a number of seeding elements, carried by a frame, that inject the seed into furrows cut into the ground by ground cutting elements. Air seeders of this type use a plate or a cutting sweep carried at each of the seeding elements by the frame that cuts a furrow in the ground into which the seeds are deposited. The depth of seeding is of fundamental importance to seed germination and must be accurately controlled. The seed must be properly placed at a preselected spacing from the soil surface dependent upon soil surface and sub-surface moisture conditions in order to achieve optimum seed germination. During the seeding process, fertilizer banding is customary, which is the concurrent application of a fertilizer adjacent to the applied seeds so that the roots can access the fertilizer during germination. Accordingly, it is common to deliver fertilizer near the seeding element for conveying fertilizer to a position adjacent to the seeds during the seeding process. It is undesirable to place the fertilizer directly with the seeds due to the chemical burning effect which can occur. After depositing the seeds and fertilizer, expeditious coverage of the seeds and fertilizer in the furrow with soil is important to reduce seed and fertilizer loss. Although skilled artisans have developed varieties of systems designed to attempt to improve controlled seeding depth and concurrent fertilizer banding, advances in the field of air seeders have not been entirely satisfactory, and have yielded air seeders that are prohibitively expensive, difficult to construct, difficult to service, and mechanically complex, thereby necessitating continued improvement in the art.